Wolverine VS. Predator
Wolverine VS. Predator '''is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Wolverine, the best member of the X-Men against Predator, the alien hunter from outer space. Season 1, Episode 4. Description Marvel VS. Predator! This is a battle between 2 of the best hunters in all of fiction. Will Wolverine turn the Predator into his prey or will the Predator break Wolverine's adamantium bones? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) '''Boomstick: There are many hunters in the whole galaxy, but these 2 hunters with claws are the best of the best. Wiz: Wolverine, the most powerful member of the X-Men. Boomstick: And Predator, the alien hunter that hunts it's alien prey. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Wolverine Boomstick: Three scratches, three claws, this is the mark of the Wolverine. Wiz: But before he was the poster boy for the X-Men, he was born James Howlett in 1886. Boomstick: And he was the wimpiest kid ever! He was tiny, and pathetic, and sick all the time, but little James wasn't stuck in bed for too long. Wiz: As he grew up, James started to develop mutant powers, which gave him animal senses and rapid healing. But when the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan murdered his father, James learned he had a more lethal power hidden within. Boomstick: Retractable bone claws! Old Thomas never knew what hit him. Or more specifically, what stabbed him to death. Wiz: But Thomas used his dying breath for the oh so original plot twist: I'm your father. Boomstick: Going from two dads to zero in a matter of seconds. Anyway, James took on the name Logan to poorly hide his identity, and ran away from home with his childhood friend Rose. But then he accidentally stabbed her to death too. Damn, those things seem really inconvenient, like a murder erection, always popping up when you don't need it. Wiz: You should probably see a doctor. With his healing ability slowing his aging, Logan has lived over 100 years, he fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project called Weapon X. This is where he took the name, The Wolverine. Boomstick: Buuuut, like almost every other secret project ever, it was actually yet another horrifying super soldier project. Whilst there, Wolverine enjoyed such treatments as being cut open repeatably, having his DNA harvested and getting his skeleton a pimped out chrome-job. Wiz: Against Logan's will, a scientist, named Dr. Cornelius, infused his bones with Adamantium, a rare, man-made metal alloy. Adamantium is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, making it reportedly indestructible. Even Thor has a hard time breaking it. Boomstick: And Dr. Scientist also Hypnotized Wolverine, to erase his memories and turn him into an animalistic killing machine. The Result? Well Wolverine went crazy and slaughtered everyone at Weapon X. So I guess you could say the experiment turned out to be a complete success. Good job everybody. (Wolverine's new Adamantium claws come out as he wakes up from the procedure screaming.) Wiz: After wandering the wilderness and tangling with The Hulk, Wolverine was eventually discovered by the X-Men, who molded him into a real hero. Logan had finally found a place to call home and a family he did not stab to death. Boomstick: Old Wolvie's got more mutant powers than Kim Kardashian has butt injections. He has keen animal like senses and expert tracking skills, can move faster than the eye can see and can lift up to 2 tons. His Adamantium Claws can cut through almost anything and conveniently he never has to sharpen them. He's immune to disease, can resist mind control, and can fight for days without tiring. Oh and, for some reason he can sense animals feelings and talk to them, like some sort of Bear whisperer. Wiz: He's equal in hand to hand combat with Captain America, and was skilled enough to tag Speed Demon who runs faster than the speed of sound. Boomstick: Despite all of this, his greatest attribute is his sheer durability. He's like Super Rocky! Wiz: Wolverine has survived hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster, battled with Satan himself, and was once blown up with nothing left but his adamantium skeleton. Boomstick: Think that stopped him? Hell no! He got back up and beat the shit out of the emo bomberman who blew him up in the first place. Jesus Christ! Can anything stop this guy? Wiz: Well technically he has died a few times, he even used to have a deal with the Angel of Death to be resurrected should his healing factor be overtaxed. But eventually gave it up in exchange for his soul. Yeah this actually happened. However, according to Professor Xavier, leader of the X-Men, Wolverine's healing factor stems from his brain. Eh? Get it? Stem? Like Brain Stem? Boomstick: Wiz, I'm the funny one. Just stick to being boring. Wiz: Aw... Anyway this means Wolverine can be killed by drowning or destroying his brain. But seeing as how his brain is protected by a thick, adamantium skull, it's probably staying where it is. Still there's a reason why Logan keeps getting into bad situations like these. He's a lone wolf and doesn't like relying on others. Boomstick: And he's kinda got a bit of a temper. (Wolverine growls and cuts off the top of Cyclops' car in rage.) (Wolverine: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible.) Boomstick: Piss him off too much, something snaps and Wolverine will enter the Berserker Rage. Wiz: In this state, Wolverine loses all self-control and ignores all pain as he is consumed by the animalistic killer instinct that's still deep within him by Dr. Cornelius all those years ago. (Wolverine is seen defeating Neuron in his berserker state.) (Beast: My stars...) (Wolverine then tosses Neuron to the side and starts repeatedly stabbing him.) Predator Boomstick: These things...they scare me. And that's saying a lot! Wiz: But that's easily explainable. The Predator really is horrifying. Boomstick: Yeah, no kidding! Wiz: Anyways, The Predator isn't exactly a single creature. It's actually just a more common name for the Yautja, an entire alien race. Boomstick: THERE'S MORE THAN ONE OF THIS THING?! Wiz, can I hold your hand for this episode? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Fine. Let's see who's scared when the next scary combatant shows up. Wiz: It'll probably still be you. Ignoring Boomstick's child-like fear, the Yautja earn their title really well. They're practically born hunters. Literally. From birth, a Yautja is trained to hunt down prey. The scariest part about Yautjas is actually the fact that they hunt for entertainment. Boomstick: Really? I always thought it was because THEY BEHEADED/SKINNED THEIR VICTIMS!! Wiz: Well, yeah. That too. The Predators often take trophies from their victims. Sometimes, they take the target's skull. Other times, they skin their victim and hang them upside down. They can do anything they can think of, as long as it showcases their kill. Boomstick: Can we stop with the creepy stuff?! I wanna get to weapons already! Wiz: Fine. Weaponry is a very important part of a Yautja's kit. They have a wide array of weapons to choose from, but they often have a specific set of essentials. Boomstick: Finally! Anyhow, The Predator's favorite weapon is his wrist blades. The wrist blades are usually two blades that extend from the wrist, varying from 6 inches to 18 inches in length, and 2 inches to 8 inches in width. They're serrated to allow for a deadlier killing motion. They can also be retracted in case they somehow don't want two awesome claws popping from on their wrists. Imagine finge--''' Wiz: I'm just gonna stop your right there. Another one of The Predator's main weapons is the combi-stick. The combo-stick is basically a deadlier, retractable spear or javelin. It can be retracted for easy storage, but also extended during combat. It's made of a light yet sturdy material that's sharpened to an extent. It's mainly used as a melee weapon, but it's often seen being thrown at the target like a javelin. They also have the strangest technology. Despite the smart-disc's basic, circular shape, they return to The Predator after being thrown, sort of like a boomerang. '''Boomstick: Speaking of technology, it's about time for my favorite weapon from The Predator's arsenal! Behold, the plasma caster! More commonly known as a shoulder cannon, this thing is basically what it's called. It's a cannon that's mounted on The Predator's shoulder. It fires extremely deadly plasma blasts that can kill an unarmored target in a single shot. It can even do some serious damage to enemies that have armor. It's not perfect, though, since you see a red targeting light before The Predator fires it. Still...if it hits you, you're gone. Wiz: However, another important part of The Predator's arsenal isn't exactly a weapon. The Yautja's cloaking device is basically like any kind of camouflage, in the sense that it produces an aura of light-bending energy that creates the illusion of invisibility. Although, this tool also isn't perfect. The invisibility isn't exactly "invisibility", since you can still see the outline of the user, which kind of looks like heat waves. Additionally, if it comes into contact with any kind of liquid, or even if it gets hit in the slightest amount, it can malfunction, temporarily disabling it. Boomstick: And finally, arguably the MOST important Yautja tool: the self-destruct device! Wiz: On the very edge of defeat or death, a Yautja would activate it's self-destruct device, located on it's wrist gauntlet. After activation, a very short timer would indicate how long until the The Predator goes boom. Boomstick: The blast radius can be adjusted, ranging from simply vaporizing The Predator, to leveling 300 CITY BLOCKS!! What the f*ck?! Wiz: The self-destruct device has two primary uses; the first, is that The Predator's technology cannot fall into the hands of any other species. When a Yautja explodes, all of it's tech goes along with it. Second, is if the Yautja's target defeats it, the explosion is basically a last-ditch effort to try and kill its final target. Boomstick: Trust me the last thing you want to do is to get in this alien hunter's way. *Predator doing his alien roar* Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Wolverine runs into the woods and sees a mysterious figure. Wolverine then attacks it and sees that the mysterious figure is the alien hunter he was assigned to hunt down. The Predator. FIGHT! Wolverine jumps at Predator swinging his claws, but he misses and Predator turns on his cloaking device. Wolverine sniffs out the Predator's scent while Predator is invisible and Wolverine stabs Predator who was going to attack Wolverine from behind. Predator's shoulder cannon fires and hits Wolverine sending Wolverine flying the through the air. Wolverine hits a rocky wall from a cliff and lands face first in to the dirt getting real mad. Predator takes off his mask and reveals his face Wolverine and Wolverine gets disgusted from seeing Predator's face. Predator charges at Wolverine and tries hitting Wolverine with his special sword. Wolverine goes into his berserker rage and goes all out on Predator damaging every bit of Predator's technology leaving Predator helpless. Predator tries charging at Wolverine, but Wolverine grabs Predator by the head making Predator unable to move forward towards Wolverine. Wolverine the cuts Predator's head off with his claws leaving Predator's body to fall to the ground and making the Predator's self-destruct device activates after Predator's head got cut off and Wolverine tries to escape to not lose his skin. Wolverine escapes from Predator's self destruct device and lands in the water after jumping off a cliff. Wolverine then walks back to X-Mansion to recover from his injuries. KO! Results Boomstick: Man Predator had really rotten luck out there. Wiz: Predator may be powerful, but Wolverine's adamantium skeleton and near unstoppable healing factor were just too much for Predator to handle. Boomstick: Predator is able to handle other aliens that are stronger than him sure, but the big thing is that they didn't have an adamantium skeleton like Wolverine. Wiz: Right, unfortunately for Predator he never face any opponents that have very tough metal on their bones like Wolverine did. Boomstick: Wolverine is also stronger too he is capable of taking on Thor and Iron Man's Hulkbuster suit at the same time. Wiz: Even with his cloaking device, the Predator wouldn't be able to keep himself hiding from Wolverine for long considering Wolverine is able to smell his opponent's scent. Boomstick: And Predator really didn't have anything that Wolverine didn't see before so Predator was out of luck trying to use his tricks on Wolverine. Wiz: Predator put up a good fight with his superior speed and technology, but Wolverine's strength, durability and experience were able to give Wolverine the victory he needed. Boomstick: Wolverine proved that he's the real "Predator" in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSu6QaYceyQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V1pMQKDPco Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles